


Jar of Wishes

by snorlaxin



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, OT7, Things will get better, de-aged bobby, platonic, the members are mean in this lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snorlaxin/pseuds/snorlaxin
Summary: 'Please take me to the time where I was happy,'
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Jung Chanwoo/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Donghyuk/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Song Yunheong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Bobby yawned as he ruffled his bed hair and sat on his mattress while being cocooned in his blankets. He was staring listlessly into nothing, but the way his stomach grumbled and demanded to be fed kind of woke him up.

Jiwon sighed as he stumbled over his stuff, and he threw a final look to his room, “You and I are going to fight for dominance. It’s either you get dirtier or I could finally sweep you clean and see the poor floor for once!” Bobby threateningly pointed to his room before heading to the kitchen.

He sure was talking gibberish first thing in the morning, and oh you can’t believe that he was actually aware of his weird antics.

Jiwon let out a second yawn, spotting the mat-hyung in the kitchen. “Wow, somebody woke up early today.”

Jinhwan nodded his head in the younger direction, then reverted to his original position fixing a tea. Bobby raised one of his eyebrows, “Didn’t sleep well?” However, that only made the older irritated. He scoffed at Bobby and retreated to the couch in the living room. Jiwon sighed and shook his head in disappointment and went back to finding the ingredients for his breakfast.

He was craving scrambled egg, licking his lips in excitement as he started smelling the food on the pan. A grin formed on his lips as he slipped his feast on the plate. Bobby hummed happily, and he placed his plate next to the warm tea.

Bobby smiled at the frowning hyung, his lips quirked a bit down at the damp mood the older was in. However, he knew he shouldn’t take the offensive attitude personally. The older has these kind of mood swings every now and then, but today it seemed like it was worse than the previous ones.

Jiwon tried to ease the tension, “Hey, what got your panties in a twist.”

One thing that Bobby didn't calculate; he was not the best person at being tactful.

At that, the older’s frown deepened, ‘oops!’ bad choice of words. “Didn’t mean to offend you, hyung.” The older sighed and gritted his teeth, “It’s not like you see me as one.”

Bobby choked on his egg, “Huh?” Jinhwan bit his lips and glared at the younger, “Don’t try to comfort me when you don’t mean it!”

“What the hell, hyung? Just what is going on?”

Jinhwan stood up suddenly causing the tea to spill on both of them. It burnt bobby’s wrist and Jinhwan leg. Thankfully, the mat-hyung wore pants that were long enough to avoid any potential burns. Bobby hissed in pain as he felt his skin getting scalded. However, he jumped to the aid of his hyung who was clutching his thigh in pain.

“Hyung, you okay?!” He shouted in concern, but that only made Jinhwan snap at him. He slapped the reaching hand and erupted, “I don’t need those fake concerns, and just get the hell out of my face.”

“Hey, Hey calm down! What the hell set you off? Have you gone back to reading those shitty comments about you.”

Jinhwan bit his lips and backed off, and his eyes started tearing. Jiwon sighed and placed a comforting hand on the older shoulders. “I’m sorry,” the younger sighed, “We told you many times that you shouldn’t pay attention to these comments,”

“If you were not part of the group, I would not have been cursed like that!” Jinhwan bit back. At that bobby stiffened, losing his smile. He couldn’t bring himself to smile at the mat-hyung, this was going too far.

“What the hell did you just say…”

The younger felt himself losing his patience. Jinhwan seemed taken aback by what he said, but he didn’t have the courage to apologize.

“Isn’t it true I seem incompetent in this group, while you have a solid place in this band, just why the hell does a band need two rappers. Hanbin is more enough to rap for the group.” This was the last alarm that went off in bobby’s head.

Jiwon shouted in anger, “If you feel that you don’t have a place in the band, then you should make a place for you. If you feel that you lack in some areas, then work harder. It’s not like I found my place in iKON without working hard!”

Jinhwan slapped his dongsaeng’s face hard, and it was a natural reflex for the younger to grab the older’s collar. Raising his hand and balling it into fists, but he didn’t have the will to break their bond that was built up by years of tears, sweat, and hard work.

Jinhwan’s tears long ago had spilled, and my dear readers what would you think if the other members saw this scene. Who would be in the wrong in their eyes? Junhoe and Donghyuk woke up to the sound of the two hyungs shouting.

Donghyuk was shook when he saw his bunny hyung raising his hand on one of their members; moreover, it was Jinhwan of all people. Junhwe was fast to respond, while the other called the leader hastily.

“Hyung, what the hell are you doing?!” Junhoe was fast to separate the hyungs. He stood in front of Jinhwan, “Hyung you are double Jinhwan hyung's size; you would kill him just by punching him!” Oh believe Jiwon when he says that was the longest sentence June had said to him.

Donghyuk fetched his phone, and he dialed the leader. The drowsy voice was heard through the phone, “Donghyukaaaaah, we have practice in two hou-”

“HYUNG, please come down! Bobby and Jinhwan-hyung are fighting!”

“HUH? What, ok wait a sec, I’m coming right now.” With that the phone call ended, and Dongdong rushed to the living room in fear of the fight escalating. However, the only scene he came to was the oldest member crying and shoving his face between the giant’s shoulders blade.

Donghyuk bit his lips nervously and went to his favorite hyung. Slowly, he held his hands to calm Bobby down. The older opened his mouth to speak, but Donghyuk was faster, “Hyung, please calm down. Violence is not the right answer whenever you get angry.” The younger tried to talk some sense into the older’s mindset. However, that made his eyes dimmer and added the fuel to his temper.

“Not you too” Jiwon mumbled under his breath, but Donghyuk heard him. The older swatted away the rude hand and glared harder at him. “Oh no you don’t! I’m not taking this shit anymore.” Donghyuk stepped away, and he stood beside Junhoe. Clearly hurt by the way his hyung treated him. “Jinhwan hyung, instead of hiding behind the others, how about facing your problems straight ahead for once! Must be fun to have somebody protect you and be the good guy in every damn situation.”

Jinhwan flinched at the statement, Junhoe curled his hands to fists, “Hyung that-”

“Kim Jiwon, you have gone too far!” the commanding voice that filled the room made them flinch. Hanbin entered the living room obviously fuming with anger at the disrespect directed to the oldest member.


	2. 2

Chanwoo and Yunhyeong following closely behind the leader. “Apologize,” Hanbin grabbed the older collar, but that didn’t make Bobby yield to the intimidating aura coming from the leader.

“I said apologize!”

Bobby snapped at the leader, “Hell if I am apologizing for someone’s mood swings, I’m not even at fault here!”

Silence enveloped the unstable tension in the room; it was the first time for the older to snap at the leader. Sure, they would fight; however, Bobby would never lose his temper and will always keep his rational side. They are witnessing for the first time the rampage of their monster rapper.

“And hands off” Jiwon growled.

Hanbin flinched at the tone, but the glare was still evident on his expression. Yunhyeong felt the need to interrupt the glaring contest between the rappers, “Jiwon-ah calm down” He removed Hanbin’s hands off and dragged the rapper outside the apartment. Chanwoo headed towards the sniffing hyung who was being embraced by the giant and donghyuk.

“Hyung, you ok?” the maknae patted the older’s back, but that made Jinhwan cry harder.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yunhyeong sighed as he brought his friend to his embrace. Jiwon relaxed in the older’s arms, “You know, you should have just let it go.” Bobby muscles stiffened again, “Bobby-ah I’m not saying that you’re at fault here, but I did hear them say that you had hit him.” 

Jiwon couldn’t believe the accuse, and he broke the embrace, “How can you say that when you didn’t witness what actually happened!”

Yunhyeong opened his mouth, but he couldn’t refute back because Bobby had a point. The rapper tsked, “Where is the fairness in this whole matter? Just because Jinhwan hyung looks vulnerable doesn’t mean that he was not at fault. Don’t you dare say that just because he has his mood swings, he can run off his mouth in an insulting manner! You know what, I’m out of here.” Bobby bit his mouth in frustration, but before the rapper can move a step away, yunhyeong grabbed Jiwon’s wrist.

“Where do you think you are going?! Calm down,”

Jiwon scratched his head in frustration, but the worried look in the older’s eyes made the younger soften.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to do something stupid. I’ll just go cool my head off.”

Yunhyeong watched Bobby descending down the stairs instead of the elevator. “He must have been really frustrated to do that.” He said while sighing.

……………………..

He entered back to the apartment, and he headed straight to the entangled limbs that were keeping Jinhwan safe.

Hanbin was the first to sit straight, “Where is he?” the leader said while venom was dripping down his tone.

“Cooling his head off.” Yunghyeong sighed and sat on the table to face Jinhwan head on. “And when he returns he better apologize to hyung too!” That sentence made the vocalist frown, “Well he is not going to do that,” and that made the rest widen their eyes.

“What do you mean hyung? He has hit Jinhwan hyung.” Chanwoo chided in.

“Have you seen him do that?” Yunhyeong asked, but that question was not only directed to the maknae but to the rest too. 

“B-but Jinhwan hyung was crying!” Chanwoo replied back, “But that doesn’t mean violence was involved,” Jinhwan bit his lips hard, eyes swelling with tears.

“D-Did Bobby tell you anything?” Jinhwan hoarse voice gave away how affected he was of the fight. Junhoe rubbed soothing circles on the mat-hyung’s back.

Yunhyeong’s stern expression broke apart, and he approached his hyung and hugged him. Letting him cry his worries away. After residing to hiccups, clearly calming up. Jinhwan was ready for the questions.

The oldest hyung rested his head on the leader’s shoulder, “Hyung, just what did you say to Bobby?”

Jinhwan averted his eyes, but yunhyeong held the older’s hands to let him know the he is not accusing him. “He was pissed off, like really pissed off and that is out the norm. You must have said something that set him off.”

“Nothing much” Jinhwan mumbled under his breath, and it was clear that Jinhwan didn’t want to talk about this matter. Therefore, the second oldest hyung dropped the questioning and just sighed.

The rest of the members went back to embracing the oldest member.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Bobby kicked the rocks in the empty street. For once there was no fans here, and he wished they were here. Jiwon would have loved to see them to take the stress of his shoulders, but there is no way they would be here in an empty street where not even a fly flew here.

Bobby huffed in despair and jutted his lips forming a pout. “I’m tired of this~” He whined like a baby, stomping his feet on the ground. It was really cold outside, and the idiot was wearing a light white t-shirt and shorts.

Jiwon leaned back on the rail and was surprised to hear, “KYAAAAA, its Bobby oppaaaaaaaaa!”

Jiwon jumped out of shock, only to be greeted by a fan? Who was holding a warm drink in her hands. Bobby shivered at the creepy smile that ran over her lips. “OH, oppa what are you doing here?”

Bobby chuckled nervously, “UHHHHH Out for a walk?”

It sounded weird for a person to take a walk in an empty street, and the weather today was like super cold and chilly. Moreover, it was still early in the morning. Bobby now felt guilty; it was like their hard-earned vacation, and he woke them up early in the morning for a stupid fight.

Jiwon sighed for nth time, “Oppa, are you okay?!” 

Bobby smiled sadly and nodded reluctantly.

The fan seemed to be contemplating about something, but she soon brightened up “Here,” the girl handed the warm drink to the rapper.

“No need, it’s okay. You got it for yourself.”

The fan giggled and shook her head, “Don’t worry, oppa. My house is just around the corner, so please help yourself.”

Bobby smiled shyly and accepted the offer, and he started sipping the drink; surprisingly the drink suited his tastes.

“Glad you liked it.” That was the last thing she said before she left. Jiwon continued drinking the warm. Weirdly, the drink gave him tingling sensation in his gut. He ignored that feeling and started nipping on the cap of the bottle after finishing the hot chocolate.

‘Wish somebody was here…’ Jiwon thought bitterly. He was even more depressed that none of the members took his side, and he started playing with drink. The logo on the drink caught his attention, “Only3” Jiwon mumbled, what does that represents? 

Bobby sat on the rail, pondering about the number, “3?” but it soon left his mind when he saw a familiar face walking up to him.

“If it isn’t Bobby from iKON!”

“Huh R…M?” Now that was weird, what was the leader of BTS doing here. The brunette smiled at the bunny rapper, “What are you doing here alone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I started writing this fic way back, like around a year or two; and I finally decide on picking it up.
> 
> Want me to continue it?


End file.
